


Until Time Stands Still

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, herald and sidestep dancing in his living room, this is real soft people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: Evenings. The sun setting above the city that is your home. Orange light drifting through the window of his top floor apartment bathing the room in a calming glow. The soft, enchanting sunlight dances across his face. His eyes shimmer, laughter in his mind, on his lips.





	Until Time Stands Still

Evenings. The sun setting above the city that is your home. Orange light drifting through the window of his top floor apartment bathing the room in a calming glow. The soft, enchanting sunlight dances across his face. His eyes shimmer, laughter in his mind, on his lips.

He grabs your hands pulling you to the centre of the room. Music plays quietly over the surround sound speakers. “Dance with me!”

“Danny,” you protest weakly, “I don’t dance.” You know how to but prefer not to. The means by which you learned were not pleasant, but you gladly accept as he pulls you close twirling you under his arm before resting a hand gently on your waist.

He is used to leading, used to women. When you, instead twirl him he isn’t expecting it. He didn’t know that you could dance, didn’t know that you are good at it. A laughter of pure joy bubbles up from his chest escaping through his perfect lips.

And so you dance, indulging the overly excited man that you have come to care so deeply about. You dance until the fading sun sets completely, the lights from the city below creeping in through the window. You continue to dance in the darkness. This dark does not haunt you. It is comfortable, safe, all demons chased away by his infectious, joyful laughter. You dance until you are dizzy, your tired legs protest at holding your weight, but you don’t stop, not yet.

Carefully you rest your head against his shoulder wrapping your arms around his neck as you breath in his scent. He wraps his arms around your waist holding you close, softly kissing the top of your head. You don’t want to stop. You want to stay laughing and twirling in his arms until time stops and the world stands still. But you must, forced by  fatigue. You collapse onto his oversized couch, still holding each other close. His head rests against your chest as you carefully run your fingers through his hair. His mind grows fuzzy with sleep, his breathing deepens.

“I love you.” You whisper softly into his hair. He is half asleep in your arms, stirring ever so slightly. You know that he heard you. The spike of joy in his mind is all the confirmation you need. Will he remember in the morning? Or will his sleep addled mind tell him it was only a dream, the perfect end to a night full of joy and laughter. It doesn’t matter. You love him. You know you do. He deserves to know it too. He deserves to be happy for as long as you can make him. You will tell him again in the morning. You will make sure he knows that it is true even if it will destroy you both when it is brutally torn from your grasp.


End file.
